masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PC version
PC Specific Articles section Beside the PC Cheats and PC Tweaks we don't really have any article that is aimed specifically at the PC version. And if that's the case, I think that we can safely remove the Expandlist tag --silverstrike 02:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) (PC) saving glitch? I just beat the game again and after I beat Saren, after I talk to the Council and after I suggested adding Captain Anderson as the Human representative (Your ending might not be the same, but this is what I chose), the credits roll BUT as far as I know, the game doesnt save. Im confused...What is the last save-point in the game? Is it before fighting the Robot/zombie form of Saren? I tried to see where Id end up if I chose to "Resume" my career, and thats the last place the game is saved. (via Auto-save) Merge The template doesn't show it, but I think this article's content should be merged into the articles Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. The title is a little obtuse, and there's no reason this content can't be featured in the full articles for the games. Once the merge happens, this article will need to be deleted as well, since there's no place for it to redirect to. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree with the merge proposal. There are many differences between the PC and 360 versions which are covered more so in the main articles. Having a seperate article for the PC versions makes sense, liek how we have a page for the PC tweeks. Having a page for the 360 versions doesn't make sense because you can't do a lot of things on the 360 version that you can do on the PC, and they are covered in the main article because there isn't enough info to justify a page. Overall I disagree with the merge and this article should be kept as a sperate entity. Lancer1289 17:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::If it stays then it should still be moved to a better title, and possibly split into two articles ("Mass Effect (PC version)", "Mass Effect 2 (PC version)"). We've already got a split for the tweaks articles, so one here is natural. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd also disagree with that. Splitting this article just doesn't make sense while the games may be different the format here is still the same. If the articles are split then it would be better to just delete them altogether. I'd have to say keeping them all on the same page, for reference purposes in this case, would be a better option. Lancer1289 18:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Responding to Lancer's first post: This is true for Mass Effect, but not quite so for Mass Effect 2. ME2 was made by BioWare for both the 360 and PC simultaneously, so there's no difference between the two (other than control scheme, blah blah). There's no "differences" section for the ME2 heading, so that portion of the article only exists to give the Minimum and Recommended system requirements, and little else. The article for ME2 could easily accommodate this. So I think that the ME2 section should be moved into the ME2 article. And if the ME2 section gets moved, then I think the ME version should, in turn, get merged into the ME article. So I'm pro-merge. (Commdor's initial proposal) ::As to your PC Tweaks point: That article actually has a lot of information about how to tweak the game, and is only applicable for the PC. It just wouldn't fit anywhere else. The information on this page could easily be a short section in each of the Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 articles. Dammej 18:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Addendum: I just looked at the Mass Effect article. It's laughably short. Merge the ME information into that article! Dammej 18:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe it was the lunch I just ate, or the fact that I took a closer look, or third look whichever your prefer, but I am chaning my vote, merging info under the Detalis heading with a seperate section for 360 and PC version. Also the Mass Effect article could do with some cleanup along with that, but I'd say wait on that until we merge the info. Lancer1289 18:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Since there is no opposition, I will take care of the merge. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete I agree that this article serves now no purpose, there are a lot of links all around the wiki that need to be addressed first. However I have a paper to finish at the moment so I can't take of it. See in order to deal with the links and then I don't see why this article can't be deleted, just ignore the ones on talk pages unless they are your comments of course. Lancer1289 02:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I'm in the process of phasing them out as we speak. Consider it taken care of. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, all that remains are a few links on talk pages and one user's sandboxes which I left alone for obvious reasons. Also, the article PC Tweaks keeps showing up on the list; I deleted the only link to "PC version" I could find on there, but apparently there's another one (or possibly more) hidden somewhere. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::No need, I found it, there was a link to the patchs for the game, and redirected the link to the Mass Effect article. So with this content merged this page no longer serves a purpose and is just taking up wiki space, so where is that delete button. Lancer1289 02:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC)